World of Warcraft: Cataclysm/FAQ
World of Warcraft: Cataclysm BlizzCon 2009 FAQ. Jaka jest historia w World of Warcraft: Cataclysm? :Podczas gdy uwaga Hordy i Przymierza pozostawała skupiona na Northrend, starożytne zło spoczywało ukryte w Deepholmie, domenie ziemi na Planie Żywiołów. Schowany w odosobnionym sanktuarium Smoczy Aspekt Skrzydła Śmierci czekał, lecząc rany z ostatniej bitwy przeciwko Azeroth, wzmacniając swój gniew wobec śmiertelnych, którzy zamieszkiwali królestwo na powierzchni... i oczekując czasu, kiedy będzie mógł przekuć świat na nowo za pomocą płynnego ognia. :Niedługo Skrzydła Śmierci Niszczyciel powróci do Azeroth, a jego przybycie z Deepholmu rozbije świat, pozostawiając gorejące rany na wszystkich kontynentach. Gdy Horda i Przymierze staną w epicentrum kataklizmu, królestwa Azeroth odczują sejsmiczne zmiany mocy oraz wojnę żywiołów. Będą potrzebowali nowych bohaterów, którzy powstaną, by bronić ich naznaczonego i zniszczonego świata przed dalszym zniszczeniem. :Twarz Azeroth zostanie zmieniona na zawsze przez zniszczenie wywołane przez przebudzenie Skrzydeł Śmierci. Wydarzenie to przemieni świat i odkryje tajemnice, które dawno temu zostały ukryte. Gracze będą mogli na nowo odkryć znajome obszary Kalimdoru i Wschodnich Królestw, przemienione przez kataklizm i wypełnione nowymi możliwościami przygody. Jakie nowe elementy pojawią się w World of Warcraft: Cataclysm? :Niektóre nowe elementy zawarte w World of Warcraft: Cataclysm to: :*Dwie nowe grywalne rasy: odkryj dwie nowe rasy - przeklętych worgenów należących do Przymierza i gospodarnych goblinów należących do Hordy. :*Maksymalny poziom podniesiony do 85: Zyskaj nowe umiejętności, odkryj nowe talenty i podążaj nowym systemem ścieżki, nową drogą dla graczy, by spersonalizować swoją postać. :*Przebudowa klasycznych obszarów: Znane obszary na kontynentach Kalimdoru i Wschodnich Królestw zostały na zawsze przemienione i uzupełnione o nowe cechy, od zniszczonych Złych Ziem po strzaskaną Sawannę, która została rozdarta na dwoje. :*Nowe wysokopoziomowe obszary: odkryj nowo dostępne części świata, wśród których jest Uldum, Grim Batol i wielkie Zatopione Miasto Vashj'ir leżące pod wodą. :*Więcej rajdów niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej: Ciesz się większą ilością zawartości wysokopoziomowych rajdów wraz z opcjonalnymi trudniejszymi wersjami wszystkich wydarzeń. :* Nowe kombinacje ras i klas: Zwiedzaj Azeroth jako gnom kapłan, krwawy elf wojownik czy innymi nigdy wcześniej nie dostępnymi kombinacjami ras i klas. :*Rozwój Gildii: Rozwijaj się w ramach gildii, by zdobywać dla niej poziomy i osiągnięcia. :*Nowy obszar PvP i oceniane Pola Bitewne: Podejmij wyzwania PvP i codzienne zadania na wyspie Tol Barad, nowym obszarze podobnym do Wintergrasp i walcz na nowych, ocenianych polach bitewnych. :*Archeologia:opanuj nową drugorzędną profesję, by wykopywać cenne artefakty i zyskiwać unikalne nagrody. :*Latające wierzchowce w Azeroth:Odkryj Kalimdor i Wschodnie Królestwa jak nigdy wcześniej. Dlaczego zmieniacie kontynenty Kalimdoru i Wschodnich królestw? :Gdy opracowywaliśmy nową zawartość i dodatki, dowiedzieliśmy się wiele, jak dostarczyć graczom lepsze wrażenia z gry, jednak większość nowej zawartości była dostępna tylko dla postaci wysokopoziomowych. Czuliśmy, że możemy wykorzystać lekcję z Outland i Northrend, by ulepszyć doświadczenia z gry podczas zabawy na pierwotnych dwóch kontynentach. Wyobraź sobie odwiedziony w dobrze znanej krainie, jak na przykład Mroczny Brzeg, tylko po to, by odkryć, że Auberdine zostało zniszczone przez kataklizm - a później odkryj zupełnie nowe miasta i zadania w innych częściach obszaru. :Kalimdor i Wschodnie Królestwa stanowią centrum World of Warcraft i chcieliśmy, by te obszary pozostały ważną częścią gry, a nie tylko miejscem do trenowania i handlowania na aukcjach. Naszym celem było wprowadzenie większej ilości zadań, możliwości zdobywania poziomów i ogólnej historii bardziej satysfakcjonującej dla nowych, powracających i aktywnych graczy. Przez przebudowę obszarów pierwotnych kontynentów i wprowadzenie nowej zawartości, która równa się lub nawet przewyższa jakość Wrath of the Lich King możemy wskrzesić nostalgię i zainteresowanie Azeroth. Jak zapadła decyzja o dwóch nowych grywalnych rasach, worgenach i goblinach? :Społeczność chciała grać goblinami już od dłuższego czasu, a my chcieliśmy zaproponować grę chociaż jedną rasą, z którą gracze są zaznajomieni. Ten dodatek był świetną okazją do wyprowadzenia goblinów naprzód i zaoferowania nowego spojrzenia na ich przeszłość, gdyż katastroficzne wydarzenia znane z dodatku wydarzyły się bardzo blisko ich domu. :Jeśli chodzi o worgenów, gracze mieli nadzieje dowiedzieć się o nich więcej od czasów Lasu Srebrzystych Sosen. Jest to świetna okazja, by zbadać ich kulturę i tajemnice Muru Szarej Grzywy. Worgeni to agresywna i bestialska rasa, która przejawia cechy bliższe Hordzie niż Przymierzu. Czy nowe rasy będą posiadały nowe początkowe doświadczenia? :Tak, tworzymy zupełnie nowe obszary poziomu 1-15 dla obu ras. Gracze rozpoczną swą przygodę worgenami w Gilneas, które było ukryte za Murem Szarej Grzywy. Gobliny z kolei zaczną na Wyspie Kezan i później skierują się na Zagubione Wyspy na Południowych Morzach przed dotarciem na kontynent. Każde zdarzenia początkowe będą prezentowane w stylu znanym z lokacji startowej rycerzy śmierci w Wrath of the Lich King, a nowe obszary startowe będą miejscem do użycia naszej nowej technologii tworzenia terenu. Które klasyczne strefy zostały przemienione? Jakie są przykłady zmian? :Niemal wszystkie pierwotne obszary zostały w pewnym stopniu przebudowane, jednak zasięg zmian jest różny dla różnych krain. Na przykład Mroczny Brzeg jest zalany i został kompletnie przebudowany wraz z nowymi miejscami do zadań. Sawanna została rozbita na dwie części, jedna połowa dla niskopoziomowych graczy, a druga dla postaci na wyższym poziomie. Azshara jest obecnie obszarem niskopoziomowym dla graczy Hordy i łączy się bezpośrednio z Orgrimmarem. Czy pojawi się nowa klasa heroiczna? :Nie planujemy dodawać nowej klasy heroicznej w World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. W tym dodatku planujemy skupić się na dwóch nowych rasach, goblinach i worgenach. Nigdy nie zamierzaliśmy dodawać klasy heroicznej w każdym dodatku. Jak widzieliście na przykładzie rycerzy śmierci, dodanie nowej klasy zmienia dramatycznie dynamikę gry, czego nie chcemy robić przy okazji każdego dodatku. Wciąż mamy w planach w przyszłości wprowadzenie nowych klas heroicznych. Czy będę mógł używać mojego latającego wierzchowca w przebudowanych Wschodnich Królestwach i Kalimdorze? :Tak. Pierwotne Wschodnie Królestwa i Kalimdor nie były zaprojektowane dla latających wierzchowców, a kontynenty przeprojektowaliśmy właśnie z myślą o nich. Jednak wciąż się wahamy, czy będą jakieś restrykcje w kwestii miejsc, gdziem ożna latać, na jakim poziomie będzie latanie dostępne i czy będzie konieczne spełnienie jakichś kryteriów, by odblokować tę możliwość. W przyszłości podzielimy się szczegółami. Czy będę musiał posiadać dodatek, by doświadczyć zmian związanych z Kataklizmem? :Gdy nastąpi Kataklizm, dotknie on wszystkich graczy, nieważne, czy kupili dodatek, czy nie - nie będzie istniała możliwość grania w pierwotnej wersji Kalimdoru i Wschodnich Królestw. Jednak pewne elementy, takie jak nowe obszary, nowe rasy i maksymalny poziom będą dostępne tylko dla graczy, którzy zakupią dodatek. Czy "fazowanie" będzie używane częściej w World of Warcraft: Cataclysm? :Tak. \Wprowadzimy dużą liczbę nowych, ciekawych dróg by używać fazowania, które wprowadziliśmy we Wrath of the Lich King i planujemy częściej używać fazowania, by odwzorowywać zmianę świata wraz z rozwojem graczy. Planujemy również fazować obszary, które gracze zobaczą w początkowych lokacjach goblinów i worgenów. Mamy również zamiar dodać ulepszenia interfejsu użytkownika, by łatwiej można było odróżnić, gdy inny gracz jest w innej "fazie" niż ty. Czy będą jakieś ulepszenia grafiki i zmiany w minimalnych wymaganiach systemowych? :Tak, zostaną wprowadzone nowe skrypty i ulepszenia do silnika graficznego. Na przykład wprowadziliśmy ulepszenia w renderowaniu wody. Ogłosimy dokładne wymagania systemowe bliżej premiery dodatku. Kategoria:World of Warcraft: Cataclysm